El hombre que ansiaba ser libre
by lyricCinema
Summary: Aun lo recordaba de pie mirando por la ventana de la habitación con aquella mirada perdida y doloroso atractivo que en ese tiempo no se había percatado muy bien.


El hombre que ansiaba ser libre

Habían pasado varios años y Chicago distaba de ser el mismo lugar donde ella podía vagar cada vez que quería tomar un paseo, los gángsters se habían apropiado de chicago, las enfermeras temblaban como hojas cuando oían el nombre de Al Capone , no era seguro para una señorita andar por ahí sola – había dicho Elroy Andley una vez que a pesar de sus diferencias con la matriarca , habían comenzado a establecer una especie de tregua durante los años , en aquellos años donde ella había vuelto a su antiguo trabajo en el hospital de chicago , flammy había regresado de la guerra ahora más insufrible que nunca y no dejaba de darle ordenes que ella aceptaba con una sonrisa que hacia rabiar a la experimentada y un tanto prepotente enfermera Hamilton ,los Leagan ahora tenían una cadena de hoteles, con los Andley como socios claro estaba , Patty se había hecho maestra y se había casado con un buen hombre que le había presentado su familia ,Annie y Archie también se habían casado y ahora vivían en una enorme mansión a las afueras de chicago, mientras él se marchaba a trabajar y ella jugaba a ser la esposa ejemplar, al principio le había dado un poco de pena por el pobre de Archie quien no parecía muy resuelto a contraer nupcias con su amiga de la infancia , cuyo rostro se denotaba la ansiedad por convertirse en la señora Cornwell, pero otros sucesos entre la joven pareja la habían hecho cambiar de opinión , como el hecho de que Annie se hubiera casado un poco gordita.

Candy miro el reloj de pared del apartamento y se preguntó cuánto tardaría, se había esmerado en su aspecto, su vestido de seda y sus zapatillas forradas del mismo material de su vestido comenzaban a ponerla inquieta mientras con una mano jugaba con el largo collar de perlas que Albert le había regalado en su cumpleaños número veintitrés ¡tenia veintitrés años!, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle con el moño tan apretado , y sin importarle más se quitó la peineta y dejo caer su largo cabello en una cascada dorada de rizos traviesos, no lo llevaba a la garçon como todas las mujeres que querían estar a la moda , prefería no cambiar tanto y preocuparse por cosas más importantes; cosas como ayudar a sus madres en el hogar de poni, cosas como ayudar a los inquilinos de la casa cuando tenían algún malestar , cosas como ayudar a Albert ya fuera acompañándolo a algún compromiso social o simplemente estando con él , escuchándolo , como una amiga atenta y buena.

A pesar de sus viajes este siempre encontraba tiempo para verla y mimarla, no era Lakewood o la mansión de Chicago a donde llegaba cuando regresaba de sus viajes , no señor , William Albert Andley llegaba a su departamento de magnolia con una par de ojeras y una caja con algún presente para ella , mientras Candy se echaba a sus brazos y este le contaba la parte más entretenida de su viaje , a Candy no le importaba lo que dijera , últimamente se podía quedar oyendo su voz por horas y confundirlo con el canto de las aves ,era una comparación tonta puesto que prefería mil veces la voz de Albert, verlo sentado en su sofá mientras ella le masajeaba los hombros y este cerraba los ojos, entonces ella se podría deleitar con aquel maravilloso perfil masculino , aun con su traje arrugado y la corbata desanudada Albert lucia perfecto, a veces se preguntaba si habría un hombre más apuesto que él ,inocentemente había bromeado un par de veces con el sobre eso y este le había dicho que exageraba , pero lo cierto era que no había nada que le quedara mal a Albert Andley.

Mientras ella tenía que maquillarse y arreglarse ese rebelde cabello que tenía , las medias le daban calor y sentía unas ganas salvajes de deshacerse de ellas , el departamento era un horno y ella moría por ir a algún lago y sumergirse hasta el fondo con el agua fría y salir hasta que la madre naturaleza prometiera traer al viento. A pesar de que los Andley le habían ofrecido vivir en la mansión con ellos ,Candy se había rehusado desde el principio, últimamente comenzaban a cambiar las cosas y no era tan mal visto que una mujer estuviera viviendo en su propia casa o apartamento por su cuenta , o siendo independiente, Elroy se había quejado de nuevo diciendo que era una ingrata aunque después se le había pasado y mandaba a Albert más seguido para que no se dijera que los Andley no la cuidaban, y debido a que Albert había vivido también en magnolia hace años ni siquiera el casero , el señor Thomas podía ver mal aquel vinculo.

Cualquiera podía decir que tenía una vida tranquila y gratificante, bueno, no se sentía así especialmente.

Al menos no últimamente, había algo que le faltaba aun pero no sabía que era, fue justo entonces cuando los toquidos en su puerta le dijeron que podía ser él, rápidamente tomo su larga melena y la paso por sus hombros para no verse tan mal.

Abrió la puerta inmediatamente sin ocultar la sonrisa de felicidad que le producía verlo – siento haberme demorado- había dicho el aun parado afuera, con su alta figura y vestido elegantemente para uno de los tantos compromisos que atendían juntos.

Observo como la ciudad había domado a un hombre que ansiaba ser libre , no podía negar que era uno de los humanos más apuestos del género masculino, aquella figura alta y atlética , aquel porte y cabello muy bien cortado , aunque solo lo requerido , al igual que ella, Albert Andley también tenía preferencia por el cabello no tan corto , en otro tiempo lo había usado largo , aun lo recordaba de pie mirando por la ventana de la habitación con aquella mirada perdida y doloroso atractivo que en ese tiempo no se había percatado muy bien, era un hombre que ansiaba ser libre , pero que desconocía su identidad ,había sido muy grato vivir con ese hombre, después cuando la recupero se había vuelto el jefe de la familia Andley , una de las más ricas del país y por consiguiente un hombre muy ocupado , un hombre que aun así le daba el poco tiempo que le sobraba cuando podía estar haciendo cualquier cosa que le apeteciera.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo tonta que había sido todos esos años, Candy alzo la mirada y encontró su rostro que la miraba con adoración.

-¿estas lista?

Fin


End file.
